


Happiness and Other Illegal Activities

by teashadephoenix



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Afterglow, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Post-Coital, mild brooding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teashadephoenix/pseuds/teashadephoenix
Summary: A collection of fluffy moments I scribbled down while working on longer stories. Probably will expand to other characters and ships bc wow I love everybody on this show.





	1. Glass Heart - Lucifer and Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> Glass Heart originally posted on my tumblr 30 May 2019

The first time she slept with Lucifer was... an experience.

Not because he was amazing in bed. He was. He did things with his tongue that were probably illegal and made her scream things that were definitely gonna get her sent to Hell, which... Hilarious.

But that wasn't what stood out, after the fact.

When she recalled the night they'd spent together, it came with this sensation of novelty. He'd roamed over her, eyes, hands, mouth, like he was discovering something heretofore unknowable. The expression on his face had stuck out in her mind even at the time, because hello? She'd once spent hours talking to nearly a hundred people he'd slept with. He was basically a walking Kama Sutra.

There had to be nothing new under the sun, for him.

So how could he be looking at her like she was made of light?

Afterward, they'd been lying together, close enough to study his eyelashes, which... wow. She'd threaded her fingers between his and watched him watching their hands.

 _I've never done this before_ , he'd said, in a very soft voice.

_What?_

_Whatever this is. Cuddling?_ His mouth cracked a brief smile. Not a happy one. Self-deprecating. _Everybody else always fell asleep_.

What was she supposed to say to that? It was too early for promises. Not the right moment for a joke. He wouldn't appreciate even a hint of pity. The only thing she could think of was...

_Do you like it?_

There it was. Genuine smile. His dark eyes glittered.

 _Yes_.


	2. Easy to Forget - Lucifer and Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easy to Forget originally posted on my tumblr 9 June 2019

It was easy to forget, between the bed hair and the robe and socks, that he was the Devil. An angel.

Inhuman, and yet...

"Isn't Karamel Sutra an absolutely monstrous flavor? Too good for humanity," Lucifer jibed, returning to the corner end of the settee with a pint of the aforementioned ice cream and two spoons. "Chocolate and caramel together is one of the sins I am happy for be blamed for."

Chloe snorted a laugh, her head cocking to one side as he flounced into a comfortable heap across from her, knees and shins tucked into each other. He chucked the lid onto the coffee table and offered her a spoon. While he fidgeted, rearranging his long legs, she scraped tentatively at the surface, only pausing when she noticed him watching her with a cocked eyebrow.

She gave an embarrassed giggle. "What?"

"It's ice cream, Detective, not monkey's brains. Dig in."

"I don't want a giant bite, I'll get brain freeze!"

"Oh for--" He dug out a heaping spoonful of vanilla, caramel and chocolate and then poised it toward her mouth. "Open up. I'll make airplane noises at you if you don't comply."

"Let me get my camera out first, that'd be really good blackmail." She twisted her face away as he persisted, her own spoon still stuck in the top of the pint. "Lucifer, it's melting! You're going to ruin your shirt!"

"You're right. That shirt has Detective smell on it now. It must be protected." He pulled back and popped his spoon into his mouth.

She took a sample bite of chocolate and caramel and mouthed it off with a happy moan. When she opened her eyes, he was watching her again, teeth gently nipping his bottom lip in a small smile, and eyes shining. Her cheeks pinked.

" _What_?"

"Must I be thinking something whenever I'm looking at you?"

"Not re----ally," she dragged the word out. "But if you don't tell me, I'll just make it up in my head and it's always something to do with me in a hot tub."

He laughed. "It's usually that, if I'm honest. And I always am."

"What is it when it's not?"

It was his turn to be embarrassed, evidenced by his ears reddening. But as his mood darkened, she realised it wasn't simply self-consciousness. He poked at the ice cream in a meandering sort of way before saying, "Sometimes I just... go blank. Like everything wretched shuts up for a moment, and I can just... be here. With you."

Not what she was expecting. Her heart cracked to hear it.

Such a vibrant persona, hiding all that darkness under his surface... It was easy to forget.

His words hung in the silence, his eyes fixed on the swirl of chocolate and caramel in his lap. He was edging dangerously close to breaking it with a joke when she finally cupped his face, her thumb smoothing over the curve of his cheekbone. Her touch coaxed his gaze up, impossibly brown and veiled with shadows.

_He's not supposed to look sad_ , she thought. _Not ever_. What could she even tell him? She wasn't actually good at the emotion thing. Better at it than he was, in some ways. In others, woefully lacking. She'd always had walls up, until him.

And then she knew exactly what she wanted to say.

She couldn't help smiling, once the thought had entered her head. Contagiously, it turned out, since it transferred from her to him in a heartbeat. The corner of his mouth twitched and the darkness vanished from his eyes.

"What?"

Chloe closed the distance between them, captured his mouth in a kiss not unlike the brushing of knuckles, slight and gentle. She pulled away to watch him press his lips together, taste her there, as his eyes fluttered open. She could almost see _what?_ forming again, and this time she answered it before he asked.

"You make me happy, too."


End file.
